icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Makeitshine
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IOMG/@comment-Makeitshine-20110329013315 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 01:33, March 29, 2011 Hey!!! Hi Makeitshine! I'm BigPetals, you seem like an awesome person. I see that you're new here. Before talikng, do you wanna be friends? Ok, bye! BigPetals 17:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! Oh, hey! Since we're friends, I guess I could tell you my name. My name is Nicole. I'm from England but I live in United Arab Emirates, maybe you know this country. It's where the tallest tower is, but I'm not from that city. Here, they have aired all episodes of ned declassified , drake and josh, zoey 101, naturally sadie, genie in the house. And you know what stinks? They have only aired season 1 and QUARTER of season 2 of icarly and they keep on repeating it! I can even remember the dialogues. It drives me nuts! This is only for icarly, they adon't repeat other shows like a million times. Anyway, I was thinking about Sam's mom and I just typed and i got isam's mom and found this wiki, and here I am!!! Hehe, after that, I watched ALMOST all the episodes on youtube. iicarlyblogspot and megavideos is blocked here so I can't watch there either so I HAVE to rely on youtube, so if some1 doesn't upload the episode, I can't watch it. It's horribble! Ok, enough with this grumpiness and back to icarly :) Can you believe its finally happening, iomg aaaaaaaa!!! I even had a dream about it. I can't sleep at night and i'm waiting for dan's blog like it's food. I'm too hype! I hope that this is not like istart a fanwar. Actually, I loved the episode but the promos just mislead us and made us all crazy and turned to nothing at all, that's why most people hate it. I'm a crazy fan of seddie. Seddie maked me get butterflies, it hurts so bad! I've become abit obsessed but some1 from this wiki told me to be careful about it and now I'm quite careful. I'm also in the victorious wiki. I love sleepover at sikowitz. I wish that I'll have a teacher like him. Did you watch beggin' on your knees? It was so awesome! If you ask me what my favourite episode is, I'll not be able to answer. That Ryder guy is kinda cute don't you think? Did you see Jade's new style? i love her, she's awesome! But, I don't like her hair THAT much. She's still pretty but I liked her hair style in season 1. Did you see that episode named 'Beck falls for tori'? At first, I thought beck falls for Tori as in looovvve. I was shocked and when I went I actually understood what it meant. Beck actually falls for Tori off a building or sth. I can't wait for the crossover!!!! I heard that the song is gonna be a mash-up between leave it all to me and make ot shine. If you didn't see it, click here. Maybe you watched it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMZmXgxU3D0&feature=player_embedded I'm a major fan of any show made by dan! He's a comedy king! Hehe, I can't wait for iOMG. I'm so hype, I think my head is gonna explode! Soon, they have to buy me a new head. The only way Nick can prevent me from doing this is TO AIR THE EPISODE. But it's kinda fun to be all excited and hype. Don't you think? This is TOO awesome. Ok, then bye! Heeeeyyy! ( WARNING! make sure you have time to read all these lol) Hi Makeitshine! You really seem like a nice person. Hehe, you ARE right, Sam and Freddie are meant for each other. I loooooovee them so bad. Well, I was a seddie fan from the first episode ipilot. I always thought that sam will be the one who will bring carly and freddie together and I thought that creddie will happen ( i didn't know all these seddie creddie terms at that time lol!) but I still loved sam and freddie, they were just too cute to ignore. Something in me said that there will be an attraction between them because I have been in this kind of situations. That's why I love love/hate relationships. It's not predictable and it's cute! Thankyou so much for the website link! But the problm with livestreaming is that UAE is about 8 hours ahead of USA, so that means I have to watch it like at 4 am. There is no way my mom will let me stay till that time because here, we have school on sundays. We have holidays on Friday and Saturday. If I tell her, she'll think that something is wrong with me to stay up till 4 for a tv show. I will be in huge trouble! Hulu.com is awesome too but itre directs to nick.com. To watch the videos on nick, you have to be present in USA. But it's great for other things. Anyway, thankyou soooooo much!! Haha, I will go crazy if I can't go to youtube, or google or wiki for one day! You made me think how usefull it is. i would certainly die or go nuts if there was no internet for one week. My mom told that I can't use the internet during my exams which was only for 1 week. But, I couldn't handle it, so every day when i come home at 12:30 during our exams, I have a wash but I won't eat then I run to my computer and use the internet till 3:30 then I sleep till 4:30 and that's the time when my mom comes from work. You see how much I'm obsessed? And icarly, I no doubts, I would DIE! lol. Ok, I'll ask you a very hard question like in victorious. (Clears the throat) Will you give up the internet or one of your legs? Seriously, I can't answer this. No one can answer. My reaction to iOMG was like AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Yes, that's the first thing I said. I looked at comments, it was real. I was so happy! Soooo excited and when dan said that the promos aren't msleading us, I basically fainted. Too happy :) Tomorrow is iOMG wo hoooooo! I can't wait till sunday to find out what happens. Only one more day! I've never seen sam liike this, she's acts all shy and stuff in sneak a peeks. Did you see this pic? I have never see sam like this. She looks like she got rejected or maybe she kissed freddie in the hallway and ran outside, then freddie comes in this pic. http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/d/d4/Iomg22.jpg http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/b/b2/272201278.jpg Either way, it's cute! I love tori nd ryder but he cheated on her, or other wise they'll be cute like you said. Um, beck falls for tori didn't air yet.What I meant by 'see' is that I saw the episode description in victorious wiki. here it is. http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Beck_Falls_for_Tori Sorry for confusing you. Don't worry, it hasn't aired yet.About socko, Dan said that he 's still thinking about it in in his iOMG funfacts. I hope that he'll come. Did you hear Ariana (cat) sing? She is awesome! Here's a link for her 'Grande' cover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjRHw1ZS60E&feature=related Did you hear Jennette's generation love? Here's a link! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJV0Z9h10Ac Yay, iOMG, iOMG goooooo iOMG! I'm nuts lol! Nice to know you! Sorry, I wrote too much! Bye! Talk to you later! Let's see how iOMG goes! Bye bye! BigPetals 11:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hi make it shine! It's me bigpetals. Even i didn't come here for at least 2 weeks cuz i'm tired of wating. Sing ipwv is near, i came. My reaction to the kiss was like aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh they kissed!!!!!!!Sam LOVES FREDDie!!!I knew it!!!! Actually, this is what happened. U know that my parents aren't happy about the fact that i'm addicted to icarly rite? so this is what i did. I woke up early in the morning, my mom was shocked. I said that i have to listen to this song cuz i'll be singing it on stage. I went to wikia and i read 'sam..............kisses freddie for 11 secs. then that ahhhhh reaction. I watched that 1-2 mins video of the last scene in wiki. I died of happiness haha.I watched the episode when i came home for at least 10 times. I know rite! I get tired of exams. We have slip test (after every period), weekly test, fortnightly test (evry 2 weeks) Then monthly/mid-term tests, the marks will be added to our report cards. Then term test. They don't allow us to forget anything. Ugh, i just completed my mids and now finals starting from june 12th to 22nd. 23rd is just for fun. Cavemens? hhaha, i agree. The horses hahahahahaha. Did u see freddie's expressions? He was like 'So we get sam and brad........' Carly smiles thinking that he understood the plan. 'TAKE EM' TO A BARN!' hahahaha. Yeah, i wish we could make a sensory stimulus chamber too. You r right, how ever we make it, one special ingredient will be missing, spencer. Totally true. I'm so excited for idate sam and freddie, maybe a bit more than ipwv. Carly looks like she got an asthma attack. Yeah, that could be true. Carly is nice, but maybe she still likes freddie. Why do u think dan put carly in the last scene. To make a love triengle? To keep the story going? I'm confused. Maybe to get more viewers in the next one cuz even the creddie fans will watch. I love that video, yeah, even i think that it is for a date scene. But the weirdest but the funniets part in the video is where jerry put his finger in his belly button. haha. I love the mash up scene. Here's the link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLe0rr0A8R8&feature=player_embedded#at=81 Yeah, i watched tori gets stuck, it's really funny. I don't want to spoil anything. Yes, absolutely love ke$ha. The little bro s funny but his hair is a bit long for his age don't u think. I mean he's still young. I'm still waiting for prom wrecker on youtube. I'll check if the episode is in youtube right now. Yay it's there ahhh!! Omg, u love the same pairings as i do in icarly and victorious yay. beck and jade r called bade, tandre is tori and andre. Cat and robbie r funny. What about trina? I can't find anything for her YET. I guess we have to wait. I love cat, she can hit high notes. In the mash-up u can hear her. Exactly, the internet rules cuz this time i'm going to an island called Sri Lanka. It's an asian country. Some of my friends are from there. I'm going in august. I really hope that i can see all the episodes that i've missed on youtube, again internet rocks!!!! I gotta go now! Have fun! Bye! BigPetals 10:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) MAKEITSHINEEEE!!! HI MAKEITSHINE :) you're awesome. From, WorldofsodaWorldofsoda recognize me? haha u probably don't remember me, BUT WE SHIP THE EXACT SAME EVERYTHING :D ok, im done. :) AllYouNeedIsSeddie 09:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) me too! there's only 28 more days until it premieres! xD AllYouNeedIsSeddie 08:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: hi! u like my userpage? it's just userboxes, mostly xD but thank you, anyways! AND ILMM IS SO FAR AWAY I CANNOT TAKE IT. haha :) AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 18:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) i'm excited for locked up! :) and i saw that video in 2010! xD ITS SO AWESOME. i have a lot of favorite videos, but the one u showed me is my #1. haha! this video is fun! one of my favorites, and its well-edited...it's britney spears's Toxic http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PJvylloKXY this one is really funny...its only 13 seconds xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QA5NcPEU3M&feature=BFa&list=FLYOoIgRQ1jnc&index=10 and this is the song i want played at my wedding... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcbNRNpDMUc&feature=feedf and this one is using At The Beginning, my favorite song from a movie... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3K4Nxk4XUCs&feature=mh_lolz&list=FLYOoIgRQ1jnc i want u to watch that one the most xD ^^^ watch all of them. :D my favorite song is actually...idk. i like maroon 5 and the beatles and adele :) and the one u showed me was my favorite, haha! :) AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 20:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Warriors! Hey!!!! I saw that you like to read Warriors by Erin Hunter on your profile page! I LOVE that book series! My favorite couple is Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight all the way! XD My favorite character would have to be Yellowfang! I love her! I've read every single book in the series. BTW, Sign of the Moon is already out. ;) Who's your least favorite character? Mine's Leafpool. Seddiegirl98 15:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Yes, I've read Sign of the Moon. Nothing much happens, though. They go to the Tribe again. I love Sandstorm, also! What's your least favorite Warriors ship? Mine would have to be Crowfeather and Leafpool. I saw that was your favorite one, so sorry. But I do love Crowfeather! Seddiegirl98 15:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 I know, I love FirestarXSandstorm! They're a great couple! I don't really like Firestar, but they're romance is great! I felt bad that Leafpool's kits' didn't know their real parents, also. The reason I don't like Leafpool is cause she kinda ruined BrambleclawXSquirrelflight, my favorite romance. Oh, but I love Hollyleaf! I know, we're kinda exact opposites with Warriors, but at least we still both love the book series! XD I don't like or hate Cinderpelt and Cinderheart, but I like Cinderpelt better. But I do love CinderheartXLionblaze! Cute couple. Berrynose is okay. I like BerrynoseXHoneyfern and BerrynoseXPoppyfrost, but BerryXPoppy a bit better. I like Dovewing better, but Ivypool is okay, too. I LOVE DovewingXTigerheart! They should be together! I personally think BumblestripeXIvypool is pretty nice, too. The book was nice, also! Crookedstar's Promise and the first book to the new manga, SkyClan and the Stranger just came out! I haven't read them yet, though, but I heard they were good! Do you like Millie? I personally hate her. XD Silverstream was way better. artists and music :) hi! u actually watched all of the videos? harharhar. :D i love the beatles with a passion! haha, and adele. i can sing rolling in the deep until the chorus, and then...i get bad. xD i love a lot of indie bands, like the submarines. HERE I AM WITH THE PLEASURES OF THE FIRST WORLD LAID OUT BEFORE ME WHO AM I TO BREAK DOWN. haha! thats from their song You, Me, and the Bourgeoisie. they used that in an ipod commercial...anyways, i have a really diverse taste in music. Toxic is SO different than At The Beginning or L-O-V-E! haha, i love all of those songs. if i did a mashup it would be like...horrible. haha! i mean...At The Beginning is such a pretty song and Toxic is so...sexy. xD i saw ur userpage, its really good! as for other ships...cailey...zack/maya...jalex if they werent bro and sis...seddie...jackie/hyde...stuff. :D AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 17:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) hola! :D hey hey hey, what's up? :) yes, i'm pretty obsessed with jalex, haha. if only they weren't bro and sis!!! they are so cute and totally love/hate which i LOVE. u know that fireplace scene in the wowp movie? they totally would have kissed if they weren't siblings hahaha i watched both of those videos already! ariana is SUCH an amazing singer, and she is so freaking talented! anyways, read this... Toxic Love at the Beginning L is for the way you look at me... O is for the only one I see... Now here we are... and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you... With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride... You're toxic, I'm slipping under... AHHH THAT SONG WOULD BE EPIC. haha! :) i also like this video... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YqBI5BbJ3M&feature=related and i'm learning to play this on piano... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lTUE0l2uqQ AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 21:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) shalom :) ARIANA IS SO CUTE!!! haha. my crazy friend thinks she was born with her hair like that. you know, bright red. she's nuts. anyways, that is so...adorable! haha :) and this is scary, but i've seen the best friend's brother video! ITS NUTS. i clicked on it, and i was watching...i was like this is so familiar...and when i went to favorite it, it was already there! haha :D i love that video, too! xD we are definitely soul sisters...do you think our brains r exactly the same? haha! what if i'm you living at a faster pace, and thats why i've seen all those videos before...hmm... ttyl! AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 10:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ships! :3 i really enjoy talking to you, i really do. :) i'm just wondering...what do you ships on thats 70s show? BECAUSE I TOTALLY SWITCHED. i used to love hyde/jackie, but now i'm obsessed with eric/jackie! "You're good-looking, you're incredibly superficial, and you lie constantly. I think you're perfect." awww, so cute! haha :) AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 00:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) yo :3 YES. YES WATCH IT. :D watch a few episodes...get to know the characters and tell me what ships you like! :) trust me, i still adore jackie/hyde! haha, i like them both equally. it's an awesome show! they play it on nick at nite every day, so u can watch it there. haha, jackie/eric is the minority. and i always show you videos, but still. xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBtsqB7ksao i like ur new avatar! ttyl, ok? :) anyways, this is for my fanfic. does it seem in-character for you??? if it isn't, BE HARSH OK. xD “Yeah, exactly,” Sam sighed. “That’s another reason I hate weddings. Divorces are so complicated. You can’t just say, ‘Oh, I don’t love you anymore, even though I said I would forever in my wedding vows. Anyways, we’re over. Your stuff is in the kitchen.’ Nope, you gotta make a big deal out of it and go through all this legal junk.” “Getting married is a big deal,” Freddie explained. “Your mom’s a big deal. You know, wedding is a weird word. Ha, that was kind of a tongue twister. Wedding is a weird word.” “Weird?” Freddie asked, confused. “It sounds like wetting. You know, like…wetting the bed? ‘Bye, folks; I’m going to a wetting!’ Heh, that’s actually kind of scary to picture,” Sam mused. “Think about it.” “You're disgusting.” “You’re such a daffodil. Put some bug spray on your legs, so the ants don’t crawl up and eat your candy ass.” AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 11:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (too long hey?) Hey makeit shine, it's me BigPetals. Sorry we haven't kept in contact for a while. I left wikia for 3 months cuz i was tired of waiting for air dates ect. I couldn't concentrate on my exams, i'm going to 8th grade. This is the 4th time i'm writing this post, everytime, i click sth on the pull down menu. So annoying lol. Our day has come seddie is dating!!! Sam loves freddie, she said so! Here is the link! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1UvRy0tAa0&feature=related In one clevertv interviw with jerry he said that there's gonna be a lot of kissing! I hope that it doesn't turn out too mushy cuz that's just not seddie. If dan could make it interesting, i'll not be surprised. The problem is, i'm going to Sri Lanka on 12th and this airs on 13th. I have to wait for another whole month :( But i canwatch victorious lcked up, here's the promo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2saeMm9VChw I've gone crazy and i have definetely lost my mind waiting for ilost my mind. The titles seems to have an effect on us lol Yes best friends brother is really catchy, love it. That's such a tough question, all victorious songs are cool. LOve them all. But i have to go with freak the freak out or song2 you or make it shin or....who am i kidding, i can't choose! :D Yeah, i guess dan has to put some carly is jealous moments to make sure that the creddie fans are happy otherwise it'll loose a lot of fans. But in the 1st promo, the announcer asks can carly keep them together and carly push there heads together and when seddie was kissing, she was happy. I don't think that she's jealous, but you never know :) Totally, i really wish that trina can find someone. I ADORE cricket, i'm a girl and i LOVE cricket. I play with my friends. Yeah, it's fun to travel, I love visiting new places, their cultures, ......their food lol. Yeah, we have a summer break too. The temperature rises to above 50 degrees over here, sometimes 60. So they give us a break. I'm going to 8th. Good luck with high school! Have fun during your summer. Life's a hard game, so play it and this time it's not winning doesn't matter, participation is the jewel hahahhahahahahhahaha. See I've gone mad!!!! ILost my mind! I love iparty! Good luck! Have fun! Bye! BigPetals 11:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC)